<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>窥探者 by Cecilia_ZZZ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342500">窥探者</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilia_ZZZ/pseuds/Cecilia_ZZZ'>Cecilia_ZZZ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JO1 (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 09:08:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilia_ZZZ/pseuds/Cecilia_ZZZ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>木全翔也觉得，有人在凝视着他</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>窥探者</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>矫情文学 随便看看<br/>过气老梗 土味恒久远 经典永流传</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>木全翔也站在自己家门口，左臂挂着一只软乎乎的布丁狗玩偶，右手从口袋里掏出钥匙，正要往门锁里插的时候，一股被窥视的感觉倏地又向他袭来。<br/>他立刻停下了动作，静待了几秒后果断地转过身，却发现楼道里空无一人。左右看了一圈也没发现什么奇怪之处，木全翔也站在原地，神情中有些困扰，随后转过身，打开了面前的大门。<br/>人来人往的廉价出租楼里有时候也会混入几个趣味糟糕的住户，这并不奇怪。木全翔也从不关心别人的小秘密，他只想平平安安地过自己普通的生活。<br/>进门前他的目光扫到隔壁紧闭的大门，有些在意他新搬来的邻居是不是也遇到了这样的烦恼。他独身一人从美国回来，在这里没有熟悉的朋友，又遇到这种偷窥的变态，那么温和柔软的一个人会不会像个胆小的仓鼠，瑟瑟发抖地躲在角落呢。<br/>木全翔也刚进门，还没来得及将手上的玩偶放下，就听到有人敲响了他的门。<br/>外面站着的赫然是他刚才还在想着的邻居，大平祥生。他穿着一身宽松的鹅黄色卫衣，下身是一条普通的居家裤，全身散发着柔顺剂温馨的香气。听见隔壁有了动静，他就急急忙忙了过来，像听见主人回家的小狗。他的脸上是一如往常的温和笑容，那双毫无攻击性的下垂眼微微弯起，显得柔软又好欺负。夕阳从他背后透来，打在他的身体上，打在他蓬松的金发上，为他周身镀了一圈圣洁的光晕。<br/>木全翔也看着眼前这一幕，内心一片宁静。他不自觉地伸出手，将刚带回来的布丁狗玩偶塞进了对面的人形布丁狗怀里。大平祥生有些惊讶看看怀里的玩偶，像是明白了什么，一脸幸福地将它紧紧抱在怀里。木全翔也看着快乐得像是周身要冒出一串串彩色泡泡的大平祥生，想着若是他长了一条尾巴，此刻定能甩出一阵风来。受到这种温馨气氛的感染，木全翔也不由得笑了，露出两颗可爱的小兔牙。<br/>大平祥生更加温柔地看着他，邀请道：“翔也今天要来我家吃饭吗？我买了五花肉哦。”</p>
<p>木全翔也夹起眼前烤得刚好的五花肉，耐心地将它吹凉后，搭配一口米饭一齐塞进了嘴里。甘甜的肉香瞬间在舌尖爆裂开来，汁水四溅，包裹着米饭，散布在口腔的每个角落。看着对面的大平祥生右手吃着肉，左手放在桌下，自以为隐蔽地捏着布丁狗的脚，木全翔也不知道该不该告诉眼前的人关于偷窥者的事。烦恼让他不知不觉间撅起嘴，有一口没一口地吃着饭。<br/>大平祥生发现今天的木全翔也吃肉都没有往常一般眼神发亮了，有些担心是不是自己烤肉技术太差。木全翔也再三犹豫，还是将自己的怀疑说了出来。<br/>“祥生，你最近一个人要小心哦。这栋楼里好像住进了奇怪的人。我觉得自己被偷窥了。祥生有没有感受到呢？”他看着大平祥生，发现对方愣在原地，仿佛呼吸都变轻了。大平祥生好像是第一次听说这种诡异的事情。半晌，他眨眨眼，大脑才恢复运转。<br/>“听起来好恐怖啊，翔也，他有对你做些什么吗？”大平祥生胸口上下起伏着，受到了不小的惊吓。<br/>“暂时还没有，但是一直被盯着的感觉好讨厌啊。”木全翔也撇了撇嘴，视线朝下，皱着眉回道。<br/>大平祥生“嗯”了一声后垂下目光，不知道心里在想些什么。<br/>木全翔也却不想再继续这个徒增烦恼的话题了，他抬起头，四处打量大平祥生的房间。对方去过好几次他的屋子了，可这次是他第一回踏进祥生的房间，对方似乎还未来得及对这个临时落脚地用心地装扮，家具基本都是公寓自带的，唯有一旁的柜子上摆着的几个单反镜头彰显了租房人自己的兴趣爱好。<br/>木全翔也指着那些镜头，说：“祥生喜欢摄影吗？看起来好专业啊。”大平祥生听到自己熟悉的话题，神情微微缓和，腼腆地对木全翔也笑着说：“嗯，我平时喜欢拍东西，这几天原本想打印一些照片贴在墙上的。”<br/>木全翔也非常感兴趣，接着问：“那可以给我看看祥生的相片吗？”大平祥生笑容微微一顿，看着对方满脸的期待，敛下眉眼，轻声回答道：“好。”<br/>他缓缓起身，一步一步走向自己的房间，打开门，踏了进去。未闭紧的门缝中泄出一丝昏黄的灯光，又消散在了客厅里明亮的白炽灯下。过了许久，大平祥生才走了出来，手上紧紧地抓着一个沉重的相机。<br/>他将相机捧在双手里，从心口处缓慢而郑重地递了出去。木全翔也看到他一本正经的样子，心里也有些紧张，伸出两只手，稳稳地把相机抱回怀中。这是祥生珍贵的宝贝，他一定要小心些，他一边仔细地打量着这台相机，一边想。<br/>大平祥生此时坐到了他的右边，将手伸入他怀里，按下回放键，相机上的小屏幕突然亮起来，一朵艳丽的花就这么呈现在眼前。花瓣是色泽饱满又明亮的红，而花心处却由内向外伸出了几条白色的丝带。整个花蕾像漏斗一般因重力而往地下倾斜，上面滴着的些许露珠将落未落，在一片虚化的绿色里整朵花显眼极了。光自右边照射而来，将花的影子打在左边的泥土上，阴阳两端分庭抗礼，却又显得和谐自得。<br/>木全翔也从没见过这种花，不由得好奇道：“祥生，这是什么花啊？”<br/>大平祥生挠了挠后颈，他也不太记得名字了：“是在美国的时候拍的，好像是什么hippe……”他双手抱着脑袋，怎么也想不起来那花的名字，只能记得它背后的内涵触碰自己心弦时的悸动了。<br/>木全翔也眨眨眼，倒也不是非常在意这个答案，就这么一边翻开下一张，一边转移了话题：“祥生好厉害啊，拍了很多不得了的照片呢。”<br/>大平祥生看着他坐在桌边，怀里抱着自己重要的相机，努力地夸赞自己，脸上逐渐发红。他把手从脑袋上拿下来，手背贴上自己的脸颊，发现那里果不其然是一片炽热。他不自在地站起身，撂下一句“翔也你慢慢看，我先去上个厕所”便落荒而逃。<br/>木全翔也打量着他离开的背影，表情甚是无辜：“啊，祥生害羞了。”<br/>他低下头，继续认真欣赏着相机里的照片。里面基本上都是风景与动植物，偶尔有一两个人影也是不经意间误入镜头的模样。木全翔也不禁有些好奇，大平祥生会拍人物吗？他会拍什么样的人物呢。<br/>后面大多是些大同小异的风景照，数量太多了，木全翔也只好将他们一一扫过，从后往前一直到了第一张。因着手上的惯性，他又按了一下翻页键，本以为到了头的相片却直接跳回了最后一张，而那张相片，不是大平祥生给自己看的第一张红花，上面的主角是一个人，而那个站在中间的人赫然是今天下午刚回家的自己。<br/>画面里的他正拿出钥匙准备开门，夕阳从外面照射在他的背上，为他镀上一层黄晕的光。再向前翻一张，是自己早上出门时的模样。那时他站在楼下微微抬头，看向身旁树上新开的樱花，目光因早起的困倦而有些涣散，相机的主人，正隔着那丛花，居高临下地将他困在镜头里。木全翔也抬起头，四处望了望，很快便锁定了大平祥生的阳台。他走过去，朝下望了望，确定了照片是从这个角度拍摄的。<br/>木全翔也的背后一丝丝地发凉，凭借小动物般的直觉，他相信自己找到了那个隐匿的窥探者。<br/>此时，大平祥生打开了门，从厕所里走出来，看见木全翔也正靠在阳台的玻璃门上，相机里的画面正是今天早上自己悄悄拍下的他。随后，木全翔也抬起头，目光与他对上。相顾无言，在这股诡异的沉默里，大平祥生原本温和的笑容慢慢僵硬，然后渐渐消失。他眨眨眼，目光垂向了地面。<br/>“看到了吗？”他问。<br/>“看到了哦。”木全翔也的声音听起来冷静得不得了。<br/>大平祥生心里抱着一丝侥幸，有些慌乱地为自己解释：“那个，就是今天早上在阳台上刚好看到你了，原本在拍日出的，就顺手把你拍进来了，还有一张，也是下午拍日落的时候刚好看到你，就顺便的，真的就这么一次……”<br/>木全翔也相信，这绝不是什么巧合，也不是什么第一次，有这两张就会有背后的一百张，他打断了大平祥生语无伦次的自白，肯定地说道：“还有别的照片吧，让我也看看吧。”<br/>大平祥生仿佛被扼住喉咙一般，突然止住了话语。木全翔也不开口催他，就那么静静地等他的决断。他顿了很久，终于闭上眼，深吸一口气，不复刚才的慌乱，有些冷淡地说：“你跟我来。”转身朝自己的卧室走去。<br/>木全翔也跟着他，一步步走进那间昏黄的房间。<br/>里面倒也不是木全翔也想象的那样，满墙满桌地贴着大平祥生偷拍来的照片，反而是一个简单又普通的男性卧室。他看着大平祥生走到桌子前，拉开了抽屉，从中间取出了一个相册，然后把它递向了木全翔也。<br/>木全翔也面色平淡地接过来，翻开第一页，看着照片上右下角的日期他发现，上面是三个月前的某个夜晚，他正推着自行车准备出去锻炼身体。深夜里他裸露在外的肌肤在灯光的照射下白得发光，像一轮明亮的月。而那时的自己还因为怕生没来得及和这个新搬来的邻居打招呼。<br/>一页一页翻过去，木全翔也仿佛回顾了自己过去三个月的点点滴滴。自己每天穿了些什么衣服，做了些什么事，几时出门又几时回家，都被事无巨细地记录了下来。<br/>又翻过一页，木全翔也被突然映入眼帘的一片白花花的肉体刺到了双眼，惊讶得挑了挑眉，身体不自觉地微微后仰。那是一个瘦削的男性，身体赤裸地背对着镜头，弯下腰，冲洗着头上的泡沫。浑圆的屁股正对着镜头，雪白的泡沫从他的背上滑下，流入他的股缝中，又顺着那双白皙光滑的大腿内侧流下来，一滴滴地落在地板上。<br/>看着那个分明是在浴室里洗澡的自己，木全翔也咋舌，自己还是小看了这个变态，他可一点都不普通。<br/>木全翔也抬起头，指着那张浴室照，好奇地问眼前那个紧张得面无表情的人：“这张，是怎么拍到的？”<br/>“厕所里，有我装的摄像头。”大平祥生面色紧绷地地回答道，“第一次去你房间的时候，我说了想借用一下厕所。”<br/>木全翔也这时候才想起来，当初自己还疑惑过，明明自己的家就在旁边，为什么非得在第一次拜访不太熟悉的邻居家时上厕所。今天他终于明白了。<br/>“祥生好厉害啊，拍了很多不得了的照片呢。”木全翔也很快就恢复成那副淡淡的表情，看到自己的裸体跟看到前面那些漂亮的植物照片没有多大的区别。<br/>大平祥生看他逐渐翻完那本相册，低下头，眼睛盯着脚下木地板的缝隙，双手紧紧地握着衣服的下摆，等待他对自己的宣判。<br/>“啊，这样吧，”木全翔也左手握拳，锤在自己摊开的右手上，像是法官对犯人宣判时敲下的法槌，“既然祥生拍了我，礼尚往来，我也来拍祥生吧。”<br/>大平祥生有些怔愣，他设想过很多次当自己这难以启齿的癖好被暴露在当事人面前时会遭到如何的对待，对方或许会厌恶、会远离、甚至会报警，好让周围的人都知晓他的罪行，可是唯独没有预料到这样的反应。<br/>他或许永远也猜不透眼前这人心里的想法。<br/>大平祥生干脆放弃了思考，顺着木全翔也问道：“你想怎么拍？”<br/>木全翔也认真地想了一会，然后说：“不然，你先坐下？”<br/>大平祥生背靠着墙缓缓滑下，坐在了地板上。木全翔也趁机拿起相机随意地拍了好几张，看了看，感觉似乎缺了些什么。他左顾右盼，看到房间一角的某样东西时双眼发光，像看到心仪玩具的孩童。他走过去，手上拿了一个东西回来。大平祥生看到，那是自己摄影时用的黄色的尼龙绳。<br/>木全翔也似乎对这绳子非常感兴趣，把他绕着大平祥生的脸围成一个圈，随后将圈取下来，透过绳圈看向另一侧的大平祥生。他将尼龙绳慢慢贴近大平祥生的脸，绳子蹭过皮肤，带来一阵粗糙的触感。木全翔也打量着眼前这一幕，像个精雕细琢的导演，只为拍出最好的效果。他歪了歪头，把绳圈慢慢缩小，逐渐缩到拳头大小，然后搭在了大平祥生的眼眶上。<br/>“祥生觉得，通过相机看到的我，和平时的我有什么区别吗？”他顿了顿，再次问道：“那么，现在通过绳子看到的我，又有什么不一样吗？”大平祥生不语，木全翔也不等他回答，握住了大平祥生的一双手，将他们背在身后，用绳子松松地捆在了一起。<br/>“啊，这样的祥生，看上去好可怜。”木全翔也嘴上说着，手上却不停地变化着角度拍下一张张照片。<br/>“祥生一个人也太可怜了，干脆我们来拍张合照吧。”木全翔也说着，将大平祥生推到房间里的穿衣镜前，左手从背后搂过大平祥生的脖子，大拇指轻轻搭在大平祥生线条凌厉的下颌骨上，将他微微偏过去的脸拨正，迫使他看向镜子，右手则举起相机，拍下了镜子里的映着的两个人。随后，打量着大平祥生的侧脸，思考着下一步的举动。<br/>大平祥生闭上眼，像一只赎罪的羔羊，不做一丝挣扎，被动地接受木全翔也接下来对他做的一切。突然，一只温度略低的手从他的衣摆下方伸进来，搭在了大平祥生紧实的小腹上，轻轻地来回抚摸着。有些冰凉又有点痒的感觉让他的头皮发麻，腹部的肌肉因紧张而向内缩紧，随后不自觉地痉挛着。<br/>木全翔也一边摸着他的腹肌，一边夸赞着：“祥生的身材真的很好呢，拍出来或许比我的还要好看哦。”说着，他把大平祥生的衣摆慢慢捞起，线条流畅的小腹，隐隐约约能看到轮廓的肋骨以及结实的胸口渐渐呈现在对面的镜子里。木全翔也原本想把衣服整件脱下，但是看到大平祥生还绑在背后的双手，遂改变了主意，把衣服堆在了大平祥生的肩膀附近。骤然接触到寒冷的空气，大平祥生的身上立刻浮现了一层鸡皮疙瘩，乳头也因此而颤颤巍巍地起立，伴随着胸口的呼吸，一起一伏。<br/>木全翔也的手慢慢抚过他的身体，划过他的腰腹，蹭过他的乳头。原本男性的身体不应该如此敏感，但沐浴在他人的目光中使大平祥生全身的感官都敏锐了许多。在这样赤裸裸的目光下，大平祥生悲哀地发现，他勃起了。<br/>看着自己身下宽松的棉裤被顶出了一个帐篷，大平祥生被抛弃的羞耻心终于又回到了他的身上，他慌忙夹上了双腿，收紧腹部，想把自己的身体努力地缩成一个圆。可惜木全翔也的动作更快，他的膝盖立刻顶进了大平祥生的腿缝里，然后两条腿从内部强行撑开了大平祥生的腿。<br/>大平祥生眼睁睁地看着面前被迫张开双腿的自己，裤子顶端鼓起的部分被他的体液逐渐濡湿，身体如此失控的场面让大平祥生终于忍不住红了眼。<br/>仅是如此，大平祥生就觉得，比起在浴室里拍到的木全翔也，如今在镜子前还好端端地穿着衣服的自己才是那个被扒得一丝不挂的人。他绝望地开口，带着一点委屈的鼻音，声音有些颤抖：“这样欺负我，够了吗？”<br/>木全翔也有些困惑，他眼睛微睁，嘴巴有些失落地鼓起：“没有欺负哦，是喜欢祥生。”说着把大平祥生的脸侧过来，在他的嘴角处轻轻印下一个吻。<br/>大平祥生头脑一空，过于复杂的思绪让他不知道究竟该如何对这句话做出反应，木全翔也简直就是一个纯粹的恶魔，对着他做下如此卑猥的事情，却又包裹着爱的糖衣。<br/>而此时木全翔也突然将手覆在了他裸露在空气里的性器上，原来自己的裤子不知何时已经被扒掉了，这样直接的肢体接触让大平祥生受到了剧烈的刺激，他弓着腰，在木全翔也不轻不重的爱抚中，很快地射了出来。<br/>大平祥生粗喘着气，大腿内侧的肌肉还有些颤抖，在高潮的余韵里，他感觉有一个什么东西摸向了他的股间。<br/>他看向镜子里，是木全翔也的手指。手上沾着大平祥生刚才自己射出的液体，一根纤细的手指划过囊袋，在会阴处揉按了几下后，停在了肛口。那根手指在周围试探着，轻轻地划了几个圈后，缓慢而坚定地伸了进去。<br/>看着眼前的画面，感受到身体里陌生的入侵感，大平祥生的括约肌本能地剧烈收缩着，想将异物排出体外。木全翔也感受到了前进的阻碍，凑到大平祥生的耳边，对他说：“虽然祥生那么热情也是好事，但是如果可以的话还是希望祥生能放松哦，毕竟还有别的东西也想进来呢。”说着便曲起了入侵进去的手指。<br/>大平祥生感受到身体内部被强行撑开的痛苦，不禁惊呼出声，身体乖乖地按照指示放松下来顺地迎接下一波的入侵。木全翔也如今说的每一句话仔细想来都可怕得过分，于是大平祥生放弃了抵抗，像一具听话的漂亮人偶，乖乖地按照主人的指示予以反应。<br/>木全翔也插入第二根手指的时候，突然停了下来，然后将两根手指全部抽了出来，动作快得让大平祥生忍不住闷哼出声。随后他被木全翔也从身上推了下来，手上的绳子被解开了，衣服也被撩了下来，他的肩膀被按着，跪俯在地板上，臀部则对着木全翔也的方向高高翘起，一副任人宰割的模样。大平祥生将脸埋进胳膊里，像一只胆小的鸵鸟，将头脸与外界自我隔离。<br/>木全翔也把他的腰抬起来，让他乖乖地跪好，两根手指再次插进了大平祥生的后穴。在内壁四周探索了一番后，两根手指左右分开，慢慢撑出了一个小洞。<br/>大平祥生感觉到一丝空气从身后钻进了体内，还未能理解究竟发生了些什么，又听到了相机按下快门的声音。原本最是热爱这个声音的他，现在一听到脑中就嗡嗡作响。他刚抬起头，木全翔也就将相机递了过来：“祥生快看，这是你的屁股里哦。是漂亮的红色呢。”大平祥生心里一颤，狼狈地伸出手，将自己珍爱的相机毫不留情地推到了一边。<br/>大平祥生剧烈地呼吸着，眼前一片雾蒙蒙的，眼眶和鼻尖都泛着可怜的潮红。他其实什么也没看到，但他真的受不了这样的精神折磨了。<br/>他努力睁大眼睛，不让泪水涌出来，一边抽着鼻子，一边问：“翔也，拜托你，不要再折磨我了。你真的，有那么讨厌我吗？”<br/>木全翔也有些生气，他将手指抽出，用自己的胯轻轻撞击着大平祥生的后臀，说：“祥生，这么说我好伤人啊。我从来没有讨厌你哦。”随后，他又说道：“祥生，自己把屁股掰开，我想插进去。”<br/>大平祥生不敢置信，明明是他强迫的自己，自己怎么可能主动张开腿请他进来呢。木全翔也看他毫无反应，有些委屈地说道：“祥生，你好过分，居然说我讨厌你，我真的好难过，你让我进去吧。”大平祥生被这天大的冤枉给砸懵了，他下意识地不想让木全翔也难过，乖乖地将双手颤抖地伸向后面，捏住自己的臀瓣，慢慢向外分开，木全翔也此时拉开裤链，左手扶着自己早已勃起的性器缓缓地插了进去。<br/>比手指粗长许多的阴茎突然插入，大平祥生忍不住痛呼出声，额头上霎时浮现一层细密的冷汗。缓慢插入体内的过程给他带来的压迫与胀痛感让大平祥生逐渐喘不过气，身体不自觉地紧绷着，双手早已垂下撑在地上。木全翔也被卡得十分难受，他轻抚着大平祥生的身体，想让其放松。他一点点地艰难往前推进，终于整根没入了大平祥生的身体，动作停下来时，两个人都不禁长吁了一口气。<br/>木全翔也左手放在大平祥生的臀瓣上，底下富有弹性的触感让他忍不住捏了捏。大平祥生被捏得条件反射般地收缩着后穴，夹得木全翔也差点就这么射了出来。木全翔也抬起左手，轻轻地在上面打几个巴掌，柔嫩的屁股尖上突兀地浮现出了几个泛红的掌印。他看着眼前这一幕，忍不住抬起右手中的相机，一幕幕地拍了下来。随后将相机调到了录像模式，随意地放在地上，一边让大平祥生放松，一边快速地抽动了起来。<br/>大平祥生被突如其来的剧烈运动刺激得呻吟出声，随后又像是被自己放荡的声音吓到一般，将自己撑在地上的胳膊咬进嘴里，闭上眼睛，泪水终于忍不住，从眼角流了下来。<br/>木全翔也此时将他房间里的电视突然打开，屏幕里是大平祥生最近正在看的电视剧，音量调大，随后把他正在咬着的右臂抽出来，按在地上，将自己的右手覆了上去，十指交叉。<br/>没了阻碍，大平祥生的呻吟声不得不流露出来，又被身后的撞击弄得七零八碎。在木全翔也毫无章法的抽插里，在偶尔几次龟头划过前列腺的刺激里，大平祥生发现，自己又勃起了。<br/>大平祥生认命般地将左手伸向了自己的阴茎，屁股配合着木全翔也的节奏律动着，彻底陷入了情欲的漩涡。在迎来高潮的一瞬间，后穴一阵收缩，木全翔也重重地撞击了几次，随后与他一起迎来高潮，射在了他的身体里。<br/>木全翔也伏在他背上，感受到身下人和自己剧烈的心跳声。彼此沉重的呼吸声逐渐平复下来，木全翔也将自己抽离，性器离开的时候伴随着“啵”的一声，肛口似乎还在不舍地挽留，微微抽动着。原本紧紧闭合的后穴被撑开了一个小口，粘稠的精液从里面滴落下来，失禁的感觉让大平祥生忍不住又红了眼眶。<br/>等木全翔也抽出纸巾将两人泥泞的下身草草擦干净后，大平祥生身心俱疲，身体酸软地爬上了旁边的床铺，将自己躲进了被子，蜷缩成一个球。<br/>木全翔也看着那个隆起的鼓包，弯下腰，隔着被子轻抚那个微微颤抖的人，在被子上轻轻落下一吻，随后低声说：“祥生，晚安，我先走了。”他退出大平祥生的房间，在客厅里看到了那个黄色的布丁狗，走过去将它拿起，放在了大平祥生的床头，帮他关好门，最后回到了自己的屋里。<br/>他走进卧室，拿出书架上立着的一本精装笔记本，翻开到书签页，在最后一行新添了一串文字。</p>
<p>《祥生观察日记》<br/>X年x月x日 隔壁搬来了一个可爱的孩子 想知道他叫什么<br/>X年x月x日 他叫大平祥生 他买了好多酸奶 那个牌子的酸奶很甜<br/>X年x月x日 祥生喜欢拍照 不知道他喜欢拍什么<br/>X年x月x日 祥生在伸懒腰时看到了黑色内裤 祥生喜欢黑色的款式<br/>X年x月x日 祥生在看最近热播的电视剧 音量好大<br/>……<br/>X年x月x日 祥生终于让我进他的房间了 房间里有很多我的照片 祥生喜欢我</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Hippeastrum：中文学名朱顶红，花语渴望被爱，追求爱</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>